The Forgotten Ninth
by Arwen The Elijah Lover
Summary: In a time before Kari, destiny has a glitch and Trina is warped into the didgital world later than all the other kids, to become the ninth digidestined, and find love in this unexpected place... Please R&R.
1. Welcome to the Digi-Destined

I woke up just like every morning, in my bed in the Highton View Terrace apartments in Japan. My name is Trina Kingsley, my father had been transferred here from London, and though I spoke fluent Japanese, I hated this place, and missed my friends in England. We had moved in a few weeks ago, and now it was mid-July but I didn't see any chance of making friends before the school year started because all of the other kids in junior high had gone to a summer camp together, and I was left sulking inside. My mom came in and said "Oh good, you're awake honey, I have a surprise for you! I know you were feeling glum cause all the kids that are your age in the building are off at camp, so I got the name of the camp where they went and called the counselors and they said they could squeeze you in." she sat there beaming at me… "Oh…mom…that's—great…" I said unenthusiastically. She smiled at me and said, "Oh and I forgot to tell you, you start camp today!" "I WHAT???" I yelled "Sorry hun," she said "but you'll need to pack up before we leave so get a move on!" she cried cheerily, then stood and walked out of the room. I sat there for a moment, and then suddenly stood up and began to bustle about, packing up. I filled my duffel bag with clothes, and other necessities, and as soon as I was dressed my mom herded me out the door. I wore a navy blue t-shirt and with a big red stripe across the front. I had on a pair of light blue jeans, and a little green bandana pulled back my short auburn locks. I wore a pair of matching green gloves. I was pretty pale for the summer is but I had freckles dotting my cheeks. I got into the car clutching my bags. My other bag was just a simple reddish-orange messenger bag that had some snacks, sunglasses, a mini fan, a flashlight, my cell phone and portable radio in it. We headed out onto the highway and drove toward the summer camp that would change my life forever.

We arrived about an hour later, in the strangest conditions I had ever seen for a summer camp. There was deep, deep snow covering everything! We pulled into the freshly shoveled parking lot and got out. Great, I thought, heading through the slush for the counselor's office, and these sneakers were brand new too. We walked in and were greeted by a smiling man at a desk. "Ah, you'll be Katrina's mother," he said to my mom, and she nodded, and then he looked down at me, "Hello, Katrina, is it?" "I prefer Trina, thanks," I said, in my sweetest sarcastic Japanese possible. "Well, hello," he said, "I'm glad to have you here, though the weather is a bit abnormal for this time of year," He added looking at my mother. "Some freak snowstorm that meteorologists have yet to explain." He began to speak with my mother, and I sort of zoned out. A few minutes later I think he realized how bored I looked, and said, "Well, I just need to finish up a few things here with your mother, so you could go outside and explore a bit, okay?" I sort of grunted, and walked outside, leaving my duffel, but taking my messenger bag along. I walked off, the camp was pretty quiet, and it looked like everyone was indoors. I walked down a hill and was met by a beautiful sight. There was a big cliff and above it the sky seemed to shine with hundreds of gorgeous bright colors, it was like the northern lights. I walked over to the cliff, and looked up, my hand shading my eyes. I stepped forward and heard a sort of metallic crunch. I lifted up my foot and looked down. There was some kind of little gadget lying there in the snow. I went to pick it up, but just as my hand touched it, a blast of gold light came up. There was a shining rainbow portal looking thing in front of me, and then suddenly, I was falling. 

I woke up on the ground. I was in some sort of jungle. I looked around. There were huge trees like none I had ever seen growing all around me. All of the sudden I heard a small voice. "Hello Trina, I've been waiting for you." And there, sitting before me was a little purpleish-tan ball. It had huge long ears and four little feet. He had giant brown eyes, and a little fanged mouth. "My name is Lorimon, and I'm your Digimon partner," there was a pause, "You're my _what_?" "Your Digital Monster, also know as Digimon," he said, quite frankly. "Oh…" I said, trying to sound as if I understood, but actually had no clue what he was talking about. Now I was pretty scared by now and kind of confused, but I was curious, "So, you're a digimon? Well, what do digimon _do_ anyway?" I asked, "Well," Said Lorimon, "We digivolve!" "You what?" "We digivolve! If you're in trouble, then I'll digivolve into a different more powerful form, that could protect you!" He said. I looked down at this tiny purple basketball and tried to imagine him as a horrible monster. I shook my head, how was all of this happening? And why to me? Now? Suddenly I heard a horrible shrieking noise and a big crash. "Watch out, there are some bad digimon in the forest!" Said Lorimon, hopping up. "There are _bad_ digimon?" I gulped, standing up my self and brushing off my jeans. "Oh yes!" Said Lorimon, "There are all sorts of digimon in the Digital World," "In the _what_?" I said, "The digital world, where you and I are now," He said. "Oh, okay" I said sounding a little dazed. I got up and started walking, where I was going I didn't know, but I had to start somewhere, "Well, if I found my way here, then I'm sure I can find my way back!" I said confidently and marched off randomly. Lorimon followed behind me. He looked at me strangely, "Where are we going?" He asked after a moment. "Home." I said. "Where's home?" he asked, "London," I said automatically, "Lon-where?" "It's where I live—used to I mean…" "Oh…" Said Lorimon, "Well why are we going this way, do you even know the way to Lunkon?" He said, I paused, looking around uncertainly. "To tell you the truth, I'm hopelessly lost, can you tell me where I am?" "Sure!" said Lorimon, "We're right in the middle of the Monochromon territory," "What's a Monochromon?" I said, but a thundering crash answered my question, as a huge dinosaur looking thing appeared in front of us. It was big and gray with black armor. It had huge red tipped horns, and red claws. I gasped, and Lorimon raced out in front of me. "Stay back!" He called. "Lorimon! Be careful!" I called nervously. Metalchromon reared his head and roared ferociously, but Lorimon stood his ground, "I don't understand" Lorimon called back at me, "Monochromon is usually very timid and gentle!" he called, "Yeah well looks like today he woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" I called, "And if your asking my advice I'd say RUUUUUUUNNNNN!!!!"

****

I dashed up and scooped up Lorimon and flat out ran in the opposite direction. I could hear the huge beast gaining on us, bearing down on us. The trees that I wove in and out of it flattened with a single ground-shaking step. It stampeded towards us, and suddenly we came to the end of the trees. A cliff jutted out ahead of us with a lethal 50 foot drop onto razor sharp rocks. "Perfect," I muttered under my breath, I turned and faced the hulking beast. It stood snorting and stomping, winding up for a charge, meanwhile Lorimon was struggling madly against my grip. "I have to fight!" he cried "No way are you kidding?" I yelled, "You'll get creamed!" "I-HAVE-TO!" He yelled, and broke free. He ran up and leapt, he blew a little pink bubble, and it popped harmlessly on Monochromon's thick hide. Monochromon in turn whipped around and struck Lorimon with his huge spiked tail. Lorimon flew through the air and landed in my arms. "I-I-need-your help…" He gasped, but he was in bad shape. Monochromon had turned himself around, and looked really pissed. He began to charge. This is it, I thought, holding Lorimon close, but suddenly there was a glow of that same golden light, I opened my eyes and looked down. Lorimon was glowing. The gadget! I thought. I looked down, and somehow I saw that it attached itself to my messenger bag's strap, and it was lighted up. Lorimon leapt from my hands engulfed in a golden glow. Suddenly he began to change. His body got longer. His ears too, if you can believe it, his legs got longer, and he was up on his hind legs after a second, and then as suddenly as it had apeared the light had gone. Instead of my little Lorimon was a full grown—thing, I wasn't sure quite what. He looked a bit like a dragon rabbit thing. His ears were still huge, and drooped nearly to the ground. He was a lavender tan purple with a golden belly, with scales, and a line of yellow fur down his back. A gold horn came from his head, he had a long spiked tail. He now stood about half a foot shorter than me, and his big brown eyes glowed in anger. "BLUE BUBBLE BLASTER!" he yelled, and a shere of blue light burst from his mouth and hit Monochromon square in the face. He roared with rage, and the digimon formerly known as Lorimon blew another blue ball at him. A gash opened in Monochromon's back. "Go for his back!" I cried, and he leapt up and shot a ball right at his back. A huge round black thing that burst from his back and then disintegrated into a million pieces. Monochromon shook his head, then took one look at us and ran off in the other direction. "YAAAAAAAAY!!!!" I cried, running up and grabbing my digimon, and squeezing him tight, "Ack!" "Watch it!" he laughed. "Wow!" I said, slumping back on the dirt "Look at you!" I said, "So if you used to be Lorimon, who are you now?" I asked. "My name is Lindramon now," he said "You got me to digivolve! I never thought it'd feel so good," he said, flexing his golden claws. But we didn't have too much time to celebrate, because there was crashing in the underbrush and then all of the sudden to my complete shock, seven digimon and seven kids who looked to be about my age walked out of the woods. 

*****

I sprang up. "Who are you?" I said in english. They all looked confused and began chattering quietly in japanese. "Who are you?" I repeated in japanese, they all looked up, surprised. I cleared my throat "Hi, I'm Trina Kingsley, and this is my digimon, Lindramon," I said, stepping aside so they could see him. They began talking again. "Umm, I don't know how I got here, but I just was at summer camp and I found this little gadget thing and then-" I was going to continue, but one of the boys in the group came up. He looked to be about my age, he was wearing a blue shirt and brown shorts, and had goggles on over his huge head of brown hair. "Hi," he said in polite japanese. "I'm Tai," "Hello Tai," I said, shaking his hand, "My name is Trina, umm, can you tell me where we are?" I asked. "Uh, well we're in the digital world, um, what _kind_ of gadget did you say you found?" he asked "Oh," I said, "Umm, it's right here." I lifted up the strap of my messenger bag to show him my little gadget thingie. "Oh my gosh," He said, "Where'd you say you got that?" "I told you," I said, "I was at summer camp and I was walking and then I found it, and suddenly, wham, I'm here with this tiny purple basketball telling me all about digimon and the digital world. We only just escaped this huge grey dinosaur thing, a Metal-chrome-something or the other, he was in a bad mood cause he had some big black thing in his back, but as soon as we took care of it, the dino high-tailed it, and, well here I am…" I said this all very fast, and Tai looked a little overwhelmed, "Ummm, could you excuse me for a second?" he said, and then dashed back over to the group of kids, they formed a little circle, and began to whisper. I only caught snatches, but they were all things like "She has a digivce!" and "I think—" "Why not?" Basically all gibberish as far as I was concerned. I stood there patiently until they finished their meeting, and then Tai walked over, he led Lindramon and I over to the group of kids. "Welcome," He said, "To the digi-destined." 


	2. Midnight

"The digi-destined?" I asked, "Yes," Said Tai, "We're seven children brought here from the real world, and given digivices and digimon partners so that we can protect the digital world from evil and powerful digimon, like Devimon. He was an evil digimon who was working under another evil digimon named Myotismon," Tai shivered. "Little T.K. over there, well his digimon, Patamon, digivolved for the first time to his champion level, Angemon, and defeated Devimon, but he was destroyed in the process, and his information was re-formatted into a digi-egg. He only just re-digivolved back to his in training level, Patamon…Now we're on a journey finding our tags and crests, which help our digimon digivolve even further, so we can defeat Myotismon and end his evil reign." There was a pause as I let all the information sink in, "So," I said, "We're here to—to save the world?" Tai nodded, "How in the world are we going to manage that?" I said indignantly, "We're just a bunch of kids who got zapped here, with a bunch of little pets!" "Hey!" Said another boy standing up from in the group, he was blonde and tall, and had on a sleeveless green turtleneck, and green gloves, and jeans. "Never underestimate the strength of digimon!" he said, "They're more powerful than you can imagine!" This boy spoke with such earnestness, I thought I'd back off a little, so I said nothing, but threw him a dirty look. "Well—uh, let me introduce you to the gang," Tai said trying to break the tension, "This is Matt," he said, introducing the blonde boy who had yelled "And this is his little brother, T.K." he said, motioning to the little blonde sitting on the ground by his brother. He wore a green cap and a green vest, green gloves, and brown shorts. T.K. stood "Glad to meetcha!" he said happily, holding out a hand, I shook it, and he sat back down. "And this is Joe," He said, pointing at a boy sitting on the ground nearby, he had black hair and thick big glasses, with and argyle sweater-vest, and khaki shorts. "Hello" he said, standing and offering me his hand like T.K. had. I shook again, then he sat down. "And this is Izzy," Izzy was a little short, with red spiky hair and he had on an orange shirt, yellow gloves and brown shorts, "Prodigious to meet you," He said, standing and holding out his hand as well, We shook and he sat down again. "And this is Mimi," He said. A girl with blonde hair stood up. She was about as tall as me, and had on a pink cowboy hat and pink cowboy boots, and a pink, fringed dress, and pink gloves, "Like, Hi," She said smiling goofily, she held out a hand, and I shook hers too. Then Tai said, "And last but not least, this is Sora," A girl with dirty blonde hair stood up, she had on a blue hat, a yellow sleeveless shirt, and jeans, "Hello," she said, and I shook hands with her too. "And these are the digimon, Palmon, Agumon, Gomamon, Biyomon, Patamon, Gabumon, and Tentomon," the digimon remained seated, but all said timid hellos, "And everyone, this is Trina Kingsley," Said Tai to everyone else. "So," Said Izzy after a moment, "How did you come to find yourself in the digital world?" he asked me. "Well," I said, I had just moved to Highton View Terrace apartments, in Japan, a few weeks ago—" I would have continued but was cut off by an chorus of shouts. "YOU LIVE WHERE?" They seemed to all be saying. "Highton View Terrace apartments," I said slowly, "Whoa," said Tai, "that's creepy," "Why?" I asked, "Well," said Tai, "Because that's where I live," He said, "Yeah, me too," Said Izzy, "And me," Said Sora, "Me too," said Joe, "Yeah so do I," Said Matt. "That's weird." Said Tai, but then shook his head, "Oh well, I suppose it's another one of those destiny things," He shrugged it off, "Continue," He said. "Well," I began again, "I moved here from London, and I found out that most of the kids my age at my building had all gone off to summer camp I guess those kids are you…Well anyway, So my mom signed me up for the same camp, and I went there today. I was walking around when I came to this cliff, and it was really pretty, because it looked like the northern lights or something. I stepped on this little digivice thing by accident, and I went to pick it up and it started glowing, and then this portal opened up, and then I found myself on the ground here." I said "And then Lorimon came up to me, and he introduced himself, and told me all about digimon and the digital world. Then I started walking, trying to find some way home when this huge dinosaur digimon thing. I think it was called Monochromon, well he chased us to this cliff, and right when I thought we were dead meat, my digivice lit up and then Lorimon digivolved to Lindramon. He used his attack to make this huge black round thing come out of Monochromon's back, and then the thing just sort of vanished and Monochromon ran for it, then you guys came," I finished, looking around at them. They all looked pretty impressed, "Your digimon must be extremely powerful to have defeated a Monochromon single handedly, do you mind if I have a look at him, I've never seen a digimon quite like him before," Said Izzy, "Umm, Lindramon, is that okay with you?" I asked him, "Sure!" he said, "No problem!" he walked over to Izzy who began to study him closely, "I think he's adorable!" Said Mimi, stroking his line of yellow fur," "Me too!" Said Sora, walking over to me "It's great to have another girl in the group," She said kindly, "And don't mind Matt, he's just temperamental about digimon sometimes," "Okay," I said, smiling. "Well what I'm interested in is the flow of time in the real world versus the digital world," Said Tai, "Do you have a watch?" he asked "Yeah, but it hasn't been keeping time since I got here, it just froze up." "Exactly," said Tai, "I want to see the date and time when you entered the digital world, compared to the date and time when we did. " He said, taking my watch, and taking off his. "Well this can't be right!" he said after looking at the watches, "It says that you arrived here only ten seconds after we did, but that's impossible we've been here for at least a month!" He said, "Well maybe that's the way time flows here." Said Matt; "Maybe a year in the real world is like millions of years in the digital world, so maybe a second in the real world is equal to a few days, or a week in the digital world." He said "Well that's terrible, I mean, we could be here for a year in this time, and by the time it's my fourteenth birthday, people will just start wondering where we are!" "Yeah, but who says we'll be here that long?" said Joe, jumping into the conversation, "Besides, technically we wouldn't age the same way here would we? I mean our bodies age on real time, so maybe instead, by the time your body is fourteen, where we're standing now could be at the bottom of an ocean!" 

We continued discussing things until dusk began to fall, "Ugh, with all that talking I forgot how hungry I am," Said Tai, his stomach rumbling "You guys don't have anything to eat?" I said in surprise, "Not in two days," Moaned Joe, "All we've had to eat are roots and berries, and they aren't very filling!" the rest nodded in agreement, "Well why didn't you say anything?" I demanded "I have a bunch of food in my bag, here!" I opened my bag and pulled out three bags of chips, four bottles of juice, four bottles of water, a bag of carrot sticks, a bag of celery sticks, a package of crackers, some cheese, and four chocolate bars. The group's mouths watered at the sight. "Before we dig in though, we need to ration," I said, "We need to think about how many days we'll be stuck here! So I think we can have half the bag of carrot sticks, and a full bag of chips split among all of us. We can all have half a drink, and everyone gets two crackers, a slice of cheese, and a piece of chocolate," I said, and even then they looked delighted at the prospect. I put away two of the bags of chips and the bag of celery sticks and split up the food. We built a fire, and talked long into the night. It was only until T.K. slumped over onto Matt's shoulder, and Mimi started yawning loudly that we all agreed to turn in for the night. We lay out under the stars and though most of the others fell asleep almost immediately, I couldn't sleep though. I got up and walked over to the edge of the cliff. I sat and looked up at the stars, trying to find constellations I knew, then I remembered I was in the digital world, and the stars weren't the same here. I sighed and slumped back on my elbows. "You know it's not safe to be alone at night," said a voice behind me—I felt like I'd been zapped with a thousand volts, and I whipped around. Matt was standing there looking up at the stars, "Jeez Matt, you scared me!" I gasped, "Sorry," He said, sitting down beside me, and we both sat in silence looking up at the sky, "I—I always was hoping that someday I'd just leave my parents, leave Japan, and be on my own—but—I never meant it like this…" I said sadly, Matt looked over at me, "We all miss home." He said. We both looked up at the sky in utter silence, simply breathing in the cool night air… "I—I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier, you haven't been here long and—I don't know, I guess I'm kind of touchy when it comes to digimon," he said after a moment. "Oh, no it's okay, I mean, I was just freaking out that's all, It's so different from anything else here," I said, looking behind me fondly at Lindramon's sleeping form. "Yeah," Said Matt, "It is," and then suddenly, I found myself blushing! "Well," I said, "I'm kind of tired, I think I'll go to sleep," I stood up and walked over to where the others were, He stood over by the cliff still, silhouetted in the starlight, "Good night," I said softly, lying down by Mimi and Sora. There was a long pause and I was about to drift off to sleep when I heard Matt's voice say softly, "Good night,"


	3. The Crest of Loyalty

The next day we set out. "So where are we going?" I asked Tai, as we hiked through the woods. "Well," Said Tai, "We've all found our tags and crests, but your digimon hasn't even digivolved into his champion level yet, so we'll be looking for your tag and crest while we make our way toward Myotismon," said Tai. "I wonder what Lindramon will look like when he's all digivolved," I wondered aloud, watching him frolic with the other digimon. "Oh, it's always a shock when they first digivolve," Said Matt, from beside me, "I remember when Gabumon first digivolved, I was kind of scared of him, when Gabumon digivolves, he turns into Garurumon," Said Matt, "Yeah, and Agumon turns into Greymon," said Tai, "And Biyomon into Birdramon," chimed in Sora, "Yep, Gomamon into Ikakumon," agreed Joe "And don't forget Tentomon into Kabuteremon," added Izzy "Plus Palmon into Togemon!" chirped Mimi. "And don't forget Patamon into Angemon!" cried T.K. "Yeah and that's only to the champion level!" said Tai, "Our digimon can also digivolve into ultimate with out tags and crests," he added. "So, what crest do you have Tai?" I asked, "I have the crest of courage," he said proudly, "And Matt has the crest of courage, T.K. has the crest of hope, Sora has the crest of love, Joe has the crest of reliability, Izzy has the crest of knowledge, and Mimi has the crest of sincerity. Now which ones did Genai say were left over?" Tai asked Izzy, "Let me see, it was the crest of light, and the crest of loyalty I think." He answered, tapping away on his laptop, "I'd be able to tell you for sure but my batteries are nearly gone, would any of you happen to have any batteries with you?" He asked, and everyone shook their heads but me. "Actually, there are some in my radio and in my cell phone." I said looking around in my bag. I handed them to Izzy "Prodigious!" he cried, and began to tinker with the back of his laptop. We walked on discussing things here and there when suddenly my digivice began to bleep. I unhooked it from by bag's strap and saw two little red dots on it, one was blinking and it bleeped annoyingly. "What's up with it?" I asked holding my digivice up to Tai," "Your digivice senses a tag and crest nearby," he said, "But it would be impossible for it to work yet! Lindramon hasn't even digivolved into his champion level yet!" He said, "Well I'm not gonna leave it sitting there!" I said, "Let's go," and I began to walk in the direction of the bleeping dot. I had walked for about 20 feet when I realized that everyone had stopped following me, I looked up from my digivice and saw what they were all staring at. A huge digimon towered over me, it was huge and looked like a huge gorilla. Its eyes were blood red and he had huge yellow fangs protruding from his curled mouth. He was all white, with a greyish stomach, and sickening black sharp nails on his huge furry hands. My mouth dropped open and I let out a sort of squeaking gurgling noise in my throat. He roared with fury and I would have run away had my feet not been rooted to the spot. He swung his hand and grabbed me in it. He squeezed all the air out of me and I struggled to breathe through my crushed ribs. "H-help--" I squeaked, darkness gathering around the sides of my eyes as I fought for oxygen. He gripped me tighter, and the pain shot through me. This was it, I thought, feeling the digimon's hot breath on me, this was how I would die. "Lindramon," I gasped, "help!" The last thing I remembered was a huge burst of light, and seeing a giant figure charge at me, before I blacked out.

I woke up with a sharp pain in my ribs. "Oh!" I cried feebily in pain. Matt's face appeared over me and he smiled, "She's awake!" he called, and the others rushed over. "Trina," Tai cried, "Gosh, we were worried!" cried T.K. "We thought maybe he'd gotten you for good," Said Izzy, "But it looks like just some bruised ribs," "Lindramon was amazing," Said Sora, "In case you didn't know he digivolved into his champion form, Linodramamon and got the black gear out of the bad digimon who attacked you. He hasn't de-digivolved yet, if you'd like to see him," She said. I nodded weakly, and they propped me up against their bags. He stood there, he must have been at least twenty feet tall. He was a deep greyish purple with a golden scaly belly, and he had dark blue patterns covering his rough hide. He had a thick ridge of golden fur down his spine, with a golden spike protruding every six inches or so, all the way down his long tail. He stood on two golden clawed feet, and wore a pair of black pants drawn up with a brown belt. He had a huge silver sword with a golden hilt, and a huge golden horn on the top of his head. His teeth were long and white, and amazingly he had mostly grown into his ears, which still fell a bit above his shoulders. His arms were long with golden spikes on the outer edges, and five long golden claws on each hand. "He's amazing," I said faintly, wincing slightly at the pain it took to speak, and looked on at him in wonder.

We set out a bit later, my digivice was still bleeping, and I walked by Linodramamon, admiring him. "I really hope we find my tag and crest," I said to Matt, "I wonder what he'll be like when he digivolves into ultimate," I pondered looking up at Linodramamon. "Well, Gabumon becomes Weregarurumon, Tai's is Metalgreymon, Mimi's is Lilymon, Izzy's is Megakabuteremon, Sora's is Garudamon, Joe's is Zudomon, and as for T.K., well we haven't had a chance to see his yet. As for you, I can't wait to see if you have the crest of loyalty or of light," "Yeah me either," I said looking down at my digivice. But, as great as this was, I wished I could go home, I mean, in the long run, would it really effect my life if some monster in another world got bigger or not? I felt a bit complacent, I didn't belong here, digimon did, they should fight their own battles, not count on me! And why these kids thought I was just going to willingly risk my life for them, well that was a bit unexplainable. I wanted to set out on my own, and just get home safely, they seemed to be doing a dandy job of getting to Myotismon without me, why should they care if I left? I looked up at Matt's smiling face, well, maybe I wouldn't leave _just_ yet. 

We reached a clearing in the forest and my digivice began to bleep frantically again. There was a gigantic tree in the center of the clearing. I walked toward it and suddenly the tree's roots began to shift and a big hole appeared in it. I walked up closer. There was a light near the bottom and I thought frantically, _A way out!_ "Trina, wait!" cried Matt, but it was too late, I had already leapt down into the hole. I heard the roots shift back into place behind me and felt myself falling down an abyss. I looked around but could not see or feel anything but the cold wind whipping about me as I fell. I fell for a very long time, the ground seemed to have disappeared, I wondered if there even was a bottom. Suddenly I heard a voice. "Trina," said the calm cold voice, "I am here to give you a choice," the voice said, "Here is you choice. I saw a bright light, and on the other side looked like the cliff where I had disappeared into the digital world. Another window opened up opposite to it, and there I could see my friends, but, they were doing something, I squinted my eyes, they, they were being attacked, I realized suddenly, "What's happening to the others?" I cried in anguish, "Savage digimon are attacking them," the voice said, "Their digivices are malfunctioning and their digimon can't digivolve, there is nothing you can do now." He explained. I watched in horror as they were being attacked, and they tried desperately to fight back. Then suddenly, I found myself turning, looking away from them, looking over at the entrance to the real world, _They'll be fine!_ I thought, trying to block out all other remorse, _I can go, they'd be fine! _ I began to move slowly toward the entrance to the real world. I was nearly there when I heard a scream coming from the portal behind me. "T.K.!" it screamed "T.K.!" it was Matt, I whipped around and saw Matt clawing at his brother who was being attacked, but unable to reach him because of the other digimon that was blocking him. Our digimon lay scattered, all de-digivolved back to their in-training forms. The others were fighting bravely but were weakening, I looked hesitantly back at the real world portal when I heard a yell. I looked back and saw Matt lying in the dirt lifeless. "Matt!" T.K. screamed helplessly "No!" I cried "I can't leave them!" and I went into the portal to my friends. Behind me I heard an angered cry of frustration and I headed toward the light. The light ahead of me then took a form- It looked like a light purpley silvery circle, It had a diamond in the center, three triangles coming from the top, and three dots, one on the bottom, one on the left side and one on the right. _The crest of Loyalty, _I thought. It then took the shape of a tiny little square disc. A necklace and pendant then were before me and I reached out my hand and grabbed it. The little disc slid into a window in the little pendant and glowed with a bright light that blinded me. Suddenly I felt me feet hit solid ground. "Lorimon!" I screamed, and then it seemed like fast motion digivolving. Lorimon quickly digivolved into Lindramon, who quickly digivolved into Linodramamon, who then, with a blast of white light, digivolved into his ultimate form, Metalinodramamon. He was huge. He had silver armor on his upper body, he had long golden spikes, still protruding from his arms, elbows, knees, and down his spine and tail…and his eyes, they burned with a fire that I had never seen before. He pulled out a huge silver saber, and a beam of blue light exploded from it as he swung it toward the digimon surrounding us. He struck each one with his sword and from each one a black gear came out of and then disappeared. They one by one went back to normal and ran back off into the forest. "Matt!" I cried and ran over to him, "Matt!" I knelt down beside him. "Matt, Matt, I'm sorry, why didn't I listen?" I cried in sorrow, he lay still and terribly pale and cold, "Matt! Wake up Matt!" I shook him by the shoulders "Wake up!" I felt tears welling up in my eyes, and a lump grew in my throat, and I placed my head on his still lifeless chest and began to cry, "I'm sorry, don't be dead, Oh Matt, I'm so sorry." And he would not wake up. I sobbed into his shirt and the others gathered around Matt in sorrow. I was about to lift up my head when I heard something. It was soft and faint and at first I thought I had only imagined it but then it came again, and then again, a slow, faint heartbeat. I burst into tears looking up at the others, "He's alive!" I sobbed, and they all began to smile.


	4. Here With Me

Matt didn't wake up until much much later. He had been hit by a powerful attack that could have taken down an ultimate if aimed correctly. It was a miracle that he was alive, and T.K. seemed to believe that I had brought him back, and wouldn't stop following me and smiling at me. I stayed by Matt's side for the few days that he was knocked out, often falling asleep beside him. It was one of these times late at night on the third night he had been asleep, I had been monitoring his heartbeat, when I fell asleep with my face buried in his chest. It was then that he woke up, sitting up and shaking me lightly. "Matt!" I cried seeing him sitting up, "What's happening?" He said, "Where's T.K.? Is he alright?" "T.K.'s fine!" I said, "We're just glad that you're okay!" "Why?" he asked, "What happened?" "You—well you died Matt," I said softly, "I what!?" He cried, "You died—a digimon that attacked us, well he hit you with an attack that was really strong, you—you're heart stopped beating, for a minute or two, and you stopped breathing…I—we were all so scared, we thought that you were gone…" I said. Matt looked stunned, after a moment he asked, "And where did you go?" I looked down, I still felt ashamed about what I had almost done. "It was a trap—Myotismon had set it for me. He tempted me, and tried to get me to leave you—when you were in need, he said I could go back to the real world…But I didn't, I came back, and I received my tag and the crest of loyalty. Lorimon digivolved into ultimate and defeated the digimon," I added, trying to end on a lighter note. "Myotismon," said Matt, "So he is gaining strength," He said to himself, "I'll go get the others and tell them you're awake," I said after a silent moment. "Mhmm," he said, and I stood up, I found the others were still sleeping a little ways off, even though dawn was breaking. I walked over to Tai and stirred him awake, and then to Joe, and Izzy, and T.K., and Sora and Mimi too. They all stood up drowsily, "What is it?" Tai grumbled, rubbing his eyes, "Matt's awake," I smiled, "YAY!" Cried T.K. racing over to where Matt was, the others followed him. Matt greeted them all "Matt, we were so worried," said Tai, "It's a mathematical miracle that you aren't dead," Said Izzy, "I think we're all just glad he's okay," said Sora, everyone agreed. T.K. wouldn't stop hugging Matt and everyone seemed to be much happier, but Matt seemed detached from the group, and rather quiet. After a while everyone realized Matt kind of wanted to be left alone so they all went off. I watched Matt from a distance and while all the others were pre occupied I went back over to him. I sat down beside him and we watched the sun rise. After a while he spoke. "What's the point?" he said slowly, "I was so close to being gone…but life would have gone on without me…I never thought of it but if I died, you know it wouldn't be the end of the world… I mean it would be hard for T.K…for my mom…my dad…but life would go on…without me being there—so—what's the point…what's my purpose?" He drifted off…"Matt…it was you…" I said. "You're the reason I came back…" I said softly. "If anything happened to you… I would never forgive myself…I really care about you …I nearly went home…I nearly left you all…but…I couldn't leave…not after I saw you go down…not without letting you know—how I feel…" I blushed and looked down. "If you have any purpose…any reason to stay…do it for me…" Matt looked at me and I turned bright red and looked at my feet. "Trina—I…" Matt looked at me, "You…you really care for me?" I looked up into his big blue eyes, and nodded. Matt looked a little stunned, and we sat staring into each others eyes. "If there's any reason at all…please…stay…be here for me…"


End file.
